Daughter of Earth
by Rainsong87
Summary: In retrospect, it probably hadn't been a good idea to ride a cyclone into Queen Mab's bedchambers.Teressa is a fey girl who has been raised in the wyldwood by a lone centaur and has no knowledge of the nevernever. But when she is held captive in the Winter court, will she discover who she is, and why all of faery is falling over itself to ally her? CHAPTER THREE UP
1. Chapter 1

**Set before the birth of Meghan, but after Ariella's death.**

In retrospect, it probably _hadn't _been a good idea to ride a tropical cyclone into Queen Mab's bedchambers.

I hadn't even know that a winter court _existed_, let alone where it was. I don't really know anything about the rest of faery, the rest of the Nevernever. I had been raised in a remote corner of the wyldwood, and never wanted to explore any further. The wyldwood had been my home for as long as I remember, and the perpetual, murky twilight had was comforting. Comparatively the winter territory had been terrifying, yes, but also beautiful, in a frozen, pristine, eerie and still way. How everything was covered in a layer of pure white snow, how the icicles hanging from the branches reflected the light and sparkled in the dawn.

Of course I hadn't really seen a whole lot of it, causing a tropical storm, tearing up trees and a few stray redcaps. The redcaps and ogres didn't scare me, the real terrifying thing was me. Out of control.

So while I hadn't seen a whole lot of Tir Na Nog on the way in, I _had_ been given a window with a _lovely_ view.

My cell window, that is.

Mab was too busy to see me right now, so I figured while I was still alive I should enjoy the beauty around me. Even if it was bitterly, bitterly cold. The cold numbed my body from the inside out, turning my fingers blue and my mouth white. It chilled me to the bone.

You could feel the rage of the Winter Queen pulsing through the stones beneath. The hate and malice coursing through the cell was overwhelming, and it took a huge amount of energy to pointedly stare out the window rather than allow my gaze to flit around the room nervously scanning for the dreaded brickwork monster who would lunge out of the floor and drag me to a dusty grave. The whole realm reflected Mab's mood, so I could tell how good my chances of survival were by looking at the weather.

And watching the relentless storm outside, I would say my chances were close to zero.

There was a huge screech as the heavy wooden door was creaked open with a groan. Soft treads entered the room, and I heard the rustle of clothing.

I closed my eyes.

"Queen Mab will see you now." Spoke a deep melodic voice. It reverberated round my skull as I breathed slowly and deeply, trying to hide my sweaty palms. Panic was reigning inside of me, filling every pore, threatening to take over. If I didn't get this over and done with soon, I was going to lose it. I took a therapeutic breath, and turned to face the speaker.

It was all I could do to stop my jaw from dropping. He was so achingly handsome, dark and tall. He had cold green eyes, like slivers of ice. He was toned and lean, built like a dancer and obviously athletic. His face was pointed, regal and arrogant, and I knew with an unfamiliar surety that he was a noble. Dressed all in black with a thin sword hung from his waist, he was certainly lethal. Probably trained from birth to kill. He would not be my executioner though, I had been assured that Mab would want to do that herself. I eyed him warily. He stared back with indifference.

I stood slowly, not entirely trusting my feet, but not letting him have the satisfaction of seeing me use the wall to support me, even though I wanted to. I did not smooth my tangled hair, but instead adjusted my manacles as if they were dainty bangles. The dark knight raised a thin eyebrow but said nothing. I jerked my head in a nod.

"Let's not keep her waiting then." He inclined his head, but yet again remained silent. He offered his black clad arm to me in a gentlemanly gesture. I hesitated- was this a cruel trick? I was a prisoner, I was to die. Was he simply allowing me a last act of kindness? Nobody in the Winter Court had been kind so far, and I didn't think it was in there natures to be so.

"Well are you going to take it or not?" He sounded mildly curious. Tentatively I took his arm, and he led me out of the room. We swept through corridors and up and down stairways and swooping balconies. We appeared to be taking the scenic route.

I clanked and slipped and cursed silently under my breath, making such a racket as my chains were dragged behind me. I did not bother to pick them up. My escort glided silently beside me, never slipping on the patches of treacherous ice that I fell prey to. Nor did he complain when he steadied me again and again.

The temperature continued to drop, until I was shaking so hard that the dark boys arm was the only thing keeping me upright. My breath rose in tangible clouds of silvery white in front of me, and when i inhaled it felt like sucking in a torrent of fire.

We finally came to a halt in front of a magnificent gilded archway, through which was the throne room. The cold and aloof winter fey were milling around the area before the throne, watching me with cruel amusement.

"Off you go then." My escort motioned forward. I looked on confused. Wouldn't he follow me, to make sure I wouldn't escape, or attack someone? Maybe they knew I wouldn't be able to. Fear coiled in my stomach. I walked slowly forward, the hem of my cloak whispering against the ground. The fey watched me, eyes narrowed in scrutiny as they searched for a hint of emotion. I kept my face blank, though as I caught some knowing sneers I knew I had fooled no-one. Thankfully the floor was made of marble, not ice. Familiar shadows flitted at the edge of my vision, enticing me onward to my death. Somewhere during the death march, my shackles fell away, and all fell silent as I glided towards the woman upon her frozen throne. Mab was how I had imagined her, cold and breathtakingly beautiful, only a thousand times more so. Her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulder, and her depthless eyes regarded me cooly. Her lips were twisted into a cruel smile. Her glamour radiated from her, and swirled around me, trying to influence my mind. I brushed the frigid tendrils away, and came to stop before the throne.

Behind her stood three fey boys, all ridiculously handsome, all nobles. Probably Princes. They were all garbed in silver and black, and carried thin swords wreathed in mist at their waists. My escort stood directly to Mab's right, and had an expression I could only describe as sympathy. The second was shorter and stockier, and glanced laughingly at me. The third was slightly taller than the second, and the best at hiding his emotions it seemed, because he looked bored. Maybe he was.

I did not kneel before Mab or bow as perhaps I should have done. Instead we regarded each other, my deep green eyes surveying hers. Her long fingernails tapped against her wine glass. Fevered mutterings broke out among the crowd about the girl who would not bow to their Queen, the summer fey that had _dared_ to attack their Queen.

"So." She spoke at last. _So, _I echoed in my mind.

"We meet at last." Indeed.  
She rose and stalked slowly towards me, her gown falling with effortless grace to the floor below her. She stepped off her dias, and gripped my chin with her taloned fingers. I eyed her nails warily, I wondered if she had had them sharpened for the event. She was not much taller than me, I realised. My head was jerked up so I looked her in the eye. I willed myself to hold her gaze.

"Did your Father really think he could hide you from me?" She asked softly. Was she talking about Tieran, the centaur who raised me in the wyldwood? Now that it occurred to me, he had hidden me- why? Mab looked at me sardonically, expecting an answer.

"Who are you talking about?" She laughed, a short burst of harsh sound, and let go of my face. Alongside her the court laughed as well, save for two of princes behind the throne.

"Come now child. Your father. The ruler of the Seelie Court." My brows pulled together in confusion. Tieran definitely hadn't been a ruler of this... Seelie Court, a court of which I had no knowledge whatsoever.

"Forgive me Lady Mab, but I know nothing of this Seelie Court, nor of it's ruler." My frosty tone put a stop to the laughter resounding round the room.

"I would name you a liar."

"We both know that fey cannot lie." She dismissed the fact almost instantly.

"So you're half human. Oberon had an affair with a human. He has before, and then hid you in the wyldwood." I shook my head in anger at her assumptions. My skin began to grow warm.

"Nonsense. What makes you so sure that I am his daughter anyway?" I challenged. "You have no proof." The room cackled.

"Only blood of Oberon could have created a cyclone that powerful." Subtly, ever so subtly, my clenched fist began to smoke. I had to get out _now_.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course not."

"Then I'm going." I turned, and began to leave the way I came. My fists were smoking profusely, and my body was sending off heat in huge waves.

"Without your sword?" Mab called out innocently.

It wasn't my sword, not really. It had belonged to Tieran, and it was the last thing I had of him. I had always admired the woven leather pommel, and how Tieran could so easily wield the iron blade, even though it would burn him if he made one tiny slip. What could only be guards slipped into the room, blocking the exits. Faces watched me, waiting for me to snap. Mab had passed the sword to the middle of the princes, the one who had sneered at me earlier. He made a great show of examining the weapon, being careful not to touch the iron. He cast it aside disdainfully, prodding it with his 'superior' weapon. He kicked it away.

I snarled indignantly, and let the heat that had been building inside of me come forward. My very skin set alight, and my hair became the flame itself. Winter fey lunged away, but the petty court didn't matter. I would take Tieran's sword, and make my first kill by driving it through that insolent boy's heart. I flew across the room like an angry whirlwind, spitting out fire and screaming senseless things. The haughty prince had frozen in fear, and I bore on to him, allowing the fire to transform me into something I was not, twisting my face, giving me fiery fangs. I picked up the Tieran's sword, and the associated memories almost choked me. Dimly I remember Mab rushing across to stop the lethal blow that I could easily give to her son, but she need not have worried. I would not kill him. Because I remember Tieran, and his kind gentleness, and how he brought out that beautiful mercy inside of me too. And all of a sudden I felt very tired.

The licking flames faded away, and I stood in the center of the charred floor. Mab was bristling, and the nobles eyed me warily, but with a begrudging respect. Momentarily panicked, I took a quick head count and was relieved to find that I had killed no-one. I took no pleasure in killing. My hair was sodden, and I looked to the ceiling to find the icicles considerably smaller than before.

"I'll be leaving now." I said hollowly.

"You _dare_-"

"Yes. I do." I answered simply.

"Guards." The knights swarmed around me. I kept a tight grip on my sword but held it at my side. For now I was weary, and wanted only to rest. They overwhelmed and restrained me.

"You will be held here till Elysium." Great, another faery term I had no clue about.

"Perhaps then your father will barter for your freedom."

The prince, who I later learnt was called Rowan, branded my back with his glare as I was marched away.

Great. Just Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have any of you seen Les Miserables in the cinema? The most amazing film I've seen.**

"I'm going sledging." I announced to the Winter Court.

The nobles eyes me balefully with sunken eyes, and I couldn't blame them. In the week since I had been allowed out of my cozy dungeon cell, I had been hell bent on causing as much havoc and disarray as possible. Since Mab had put all of her guards on high alert, and sent the nobles doggedly tailing me round the kingdom, I hadn't had a chance to even think of escape. On my first day out Rowan had shown me the hideous trolls guarding the gates, and the ice statues in the frosted gardens. So while I had resigned myself to staying in the court, by no means was I doing it quietly. If they were going to keep me here against my will, then I was going drive them to insanity. On my first day, as soon as I was free of Rowan, I danced around the palace and added ridiculous touches of summer. I grew trees in the corridors, I covered the floor with splatters of flowers, I whizzed around and hung garlands of flowers around the ugly leering gargoyles necks, and made a special point of busting my way into Rowan's bedroom and turning it into a mossy glade which had not yet dispersed.

On the second day, the nobles tried to 'entertain' me, and took me to the library, which I admit, I enjoyed. Not wanting to let them think I was demure, I threw the books I didn't like out of the windows, apparently ruining a few priceless faery lore books. I know this because Mab was _pissed_ and let me know by striking me across the face a few times. It was worth it though, especially when I turned my skin to flame and she burnt herself. She didn't touch me after that. Nobody did. I returned to the library, and continued chucking the oldest books I could find out of the window. It was hilarious watching the nobles and Rowan in particular dashing around trying to save them all. Eventually, the beautiful words lured me back, and Prince Ash turned up with an exasperated but surprisingly soft expression when he saw me sprawled on the floor enraptured in a heavy book. He gestured to the toadstools and vines creeping up the wall.

"You know everything you do is convincing Mab that you are Oberon's daughter." I had just shrugged non comitedly, too interested in my book to do anything other.

Afterwards, I released convicts from the dungeons, stated a riot in the city center and thawed out half the prisoners in Mab's private garden. As a result of this, I was banned from almost every room in the court. Not that anyone stopped me. After Rowan had grabbed me roughly by the wrist and sprained it, I had taken to wearing iron bangles. Almost everyday Mab made a point of gloating about the upcoming Elysium. I think it's her coping device, because deep down I think she fears me.

"I'm going sledging." I repeated, hands planted firmly on hips. The court issued a collective sigh, and I grinned.

"No." Issued Mab's hard voice. I exhaled.

"Why not?" I demanded.

Mab stared on impassively, her narrowed eyes the only give away of annoyance.

"It's obviously a ploy to escape." I sighed impatiently.

"I just want to have fun."

"No." I huffed, and crossed my arms and raised.

"Fine. You want a guarantee I won't leave then fine. I Teressa, supposedly of the Summer court, promise to return to the Winter court today on the condition that I am taken sledging in the realm of Tir Na Nog. Without Rowan." I added. Said Prince glared at me and I threw him a sweet smile. The other nobles looked on in surprise, and Mab surveyed me over her champagne flute.

"Very well." She said smoothly, as if it had been her idea all along. "Prince Ash will take you."

The amount of glares I was receiving today made me feel _very_ special.

...

"So let me get this straight." I gasped out as I hiked up a snow laden hill. "You live in the land of eternal winter, and you have never been sledging?"

"No." Ash looked at me confused. He was hardly affected by the sharp incline while I was red faced and puffing. "It is more efficient to travel with on a horse."

"_Yes_, but sledging is more fun." Finally at the top, I straightened and looked at the slope with glee. "This is perfect." I took the sledge from Ash's hands and positioned it.

"Are you sure? We'll run straight into the forest."

"Exactly. Now you. Sit on the back."

"I have no wish to travel on this sledge." He said flatly. I rolled my eyes at his attitude. I mounted and slid into place.

"Fine catch me if you can. Maybe I'll even run into some redcaps." I tinge of sadness flitted across my face, but my grin blew it away.

He knew then what I was saying. I had left a loophole in my promise. There was nothing that stopped me from killing myself, or having someone else do it for me. Because I would rather die, if only to spite Mab, than to be a pawn in teh endless game of chess between the courts. Because when Mab found out that I was _not_ Oberon's daughter, I would be fair game for both of them. Half of me was teasing him, but the other half was wondering, if I were given the chance to get out of the Winter court, once and for all, would I take it?

He made to grab the edge of my seat but I was already hurtling down the icy hill at top speed. I let out a whoop as the exhilaration overtook me. Behind me Ash cursed and I laughed. The colours of trees blurred around me as I plunged into the woodland, swerving and ducking under stray branches that threatened to take my head off. Then somebody with stark red hair darted in front of me, and my sledge was upturned, which sent me flying. The next thing I knew The snow was numbing my face, searing my skin with the cold. My arms were pinned to my back, and I felt satisfaction when I heard a hiss and a yelp when skin came into contact with my bangles. I snarled. Ash would surely catch up soon.

"Let go of me you buffoon! I have to get out of here." I wriggled some more, but only succeeded in burying myself further into the snow. Behind me I felt rope slide over my wrists.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you up now, alright." I was raised slowly by my shoulders. The boy who had captured me was a summer fey. His face was made of sharp angles as did all fey and dazzling green eyes. He was wearing a plain green shirt, trousers and leather boots. I glared at his smirk for a second, before ramming my head into his.

He howled and leaped back, while I lurched up and stumbled towards his weapons. He recovered faster than I thought he would, and snatched them up before I could reach them. I growled and looked around in desperation, but there wasn't anything I could see that could help. He approached me as you might a wounded animal, holding his hands up soothingly.

"Easy. Easy princess. This'll be a lot easier if you don't fight." I stared at him aghast.

"For the last time, _I am not Oberon's daughter._" The rope was singed away in my irritation. He grinned at me again, but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"I know princess. You're Mab's daughter. Or at least, that's what Oberon told me. I've come to get you."

"No!I'm not I- Oh dammit." I snapped a branch of a nearby tree, shook the snow off, and bundled up some glamour. I directed into the frozen wood, and willed it to bloom. Vibrant flowers burst up among the remaining icicles. The boy lowered his weapons, and stared at me with unabashed curiosity.

"I am not a daughter of any court for lords sake. I'm a prisoner here." I looked down miserably. "Just like you will be if you don't start running." He quirked an eyebrow and looked delighted at the sound of trouble. "I have got a very angry Winter Prince on my trail."

"Oooh brilliant, which one?" I rolled my eyes at his antics, but began to march in the direction I had been sledging.

"Ash. Who are you anyway?" He paled considerably, and his tone was grave all of a sudden. I got the feeling he and Ash didn't get on very well.

"Puck."

"Well Puck, I suggest we get moving." He nodded, and joined me.

"Do you want me to get you out of here?" I shook my head.

"Can't. I made a promise to go back."

"Where are we going then?"

"The nearest cliff. I left a loophole." He caught my hand, and pulled me round to face him.

"You want to die." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know." I crumpled "When Mab finds out I'm not who she thinks I am, then I might never get a chance like this again. And I can't stand being trapped. This might be the only way out."

"There isn't anything after death for us. There will be no turning back. I can always come back for you, after today." My breath caught. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I must admit, the sledge ride was exhilarating. You were right about that hill." Ash's voice murmured through the forest as he glided into view. Behind him a handful of knights appeared, and a nastily grinning Rowan.

"It was lucky I was so nearby. Didn't want the princess to run off did we?" He mocked. I clenched my fists and regretted for the umpteenth time not killing him, or at least cutting out his tongue.

"Puck." I warned lowly. "Get out of here."

"No Goodfellow. Stay won't you?" Ash's eyes burned with anger and hate.

"Hate to agree with ice boy, but I'm not leaving." I laughed humorlessly

"You know I have to go back, unless you kill me and I can't see that happening anytime soon. Besides, I'll see you at Elysium." I smiled a little, and put on a mock imperious tone. "Now be off with you Goodfellow. I command that you return to the Summer Court and update Oberon on the situation."

Puck, catching on, gave me a little bow and a small grin, then exploded in a whirl of black feathers. A huge black raven soared into the sky. The knights clanked after it, but they didn't stand a chance. I laughed a little.

"So dropping all pretenses now are we? _Princess_?" Rowan gloated. Ash grabbed my arm and started to steer me back the way we came.

"At what point did I actually admit to being the summer princess?" I asked innocently.

"When you ordered Goodfellow away."

"No Rowan, that was _just_ to mock you." I shot back at him.

And with that, we fell into silence on the way back to the winter court. I had failed in my mission to escape via death, but there are other ways to get out. Tommorrow, my oath would no longer exist. Though if I were honest about it, I didn't truly want to die. Not yet.

...

To say Mab wasn't pleased with me was an understatement. I was put back in irons, and locked in my room. And the next time Rowan came to visit me, I set a hive of hornets on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's point of view for this one.**

For a summer princess, Teressa was doing remarkably well in Tir Na Nog.

We didn't have Summer fey at the Winter court often, but at certain times, like Elysium and the exchanging of the sceptre it was unfortunately inevitable that members of the Summer court would have to visit, and they would never seem comfortable. It wasn't surprising, going from the land of eternal warmth to the land of eternal cold. If a Summer gentry had been captured, and was awaiting to be ransomed back, or be exchanged for some of the more foolish members of the Winter court, they would always be moping round the corridors complaining about how cold it was, how impossible it was to get warm, and how ugly, and barren the landscape was.

Teressa had none of these problems. I remembered her genuine delight going out in the snow, her awestruck face as she gazed around her. Her childish excitement going sledging. It was almost infectious. I had to remind myself several times that I was an Unseelie prince, and that any emotion on my part was a danger, both to me and to her. It was a weakness.

On her second week, I had found her gazing off the balcony wearing only a silken nightdress, bothered by the frigid air, her rich dark hair fluttering slightly in the wind. I waited a moment. She was singing a soft lullaby. The tune was familiar, I had heard it before, and for a moment I wondered how she had learnt an Unseelie song. Had she really been raised in the wyldwood with a lone centaur as she claimed? How old was she? How long had she existed? And why did I even care? For just a few short twilight moments, I had allowed myself to forget who she was. The birds answered her call in the nearby forest, and I saw her face scrunch. She nodded disheartened all of a sudden, as if hearing the news that a loved one had died, listening and understanding the language of the birds. She was Seelie, through and through. But could she really talk to birds?

She spun around suddenly, her gown rippling around her, her mossy green eyes widening then narrowing before relaxing again. She smiled a little, and I offered a small one in return.

"I apologise for startling you my lady." Her eyes darted back to the branches of the trees, measuring things silently in her mind. I subtly moved to the right so if she attempted to jump I could catch her.

"Don't worry about it. I just thought you were Rowan." She scowled, pouting her lips. "As if if wasn't bad enough being stuck here, I have to be around that moron as well." I could sympathise with that.

"You do realise you're talking about the Unseelie Prince?" I asked, perplexed and amused. She huffed, and tossed her hair in a theatrical way.

"Yes, but apparently I'm the Seelie princess."

"Mab only needs you alive, not whole." I said darkly, doing my best to strike fear in her heart.

"I'll take my chances. She hasn't touched me , have you seen Rowan's hands after he tried?" She held up her wrists, and I sniffed the sharp tang of Iron, and realised she was _wearing_ it, another sign that she couldn't be full fey. Nobody could grasp her round the wrists without seriously burning themselves.

"I guarantee you, they weren't pretty. He almost struck me, but thought the better of it." I almost snickered, recalling Rowan's smouldering face earlier. He had been beaten by a Seelie _girl_. Twice if you counted the first encounter in the throne room. A peaceful silence enfolded us.

"Are you enjoying Tir Na Nog?" Her face lit up.

"It's beautiful." I wasn't expecting that answer. "It's... feral, and you nobles have got to learn a thing or two about not having fun at other people's expenses. But it is beautiful. And if I weren't being kept here with _Rowan_, and Mab, then I would enjoy it more."

I thought about that.

"What is Arcadia like?" I was hoping she would trip up on her words, and confirm that she was indeed the Summer princess, but not really expecting to be so fortunate.

"I don't know." She pondered. "I've never been to Arcadia. We came close once, but we didn't stay for long because Tieran wasn't supposed to be there."

"Tieran?"

"Yeah." Sadness and wistfulness tinged her voice. "He was my father... or rather father figure."

"What was he like?" I asked softly, assuring myself that I was only probing for weakness, not actually become curious in her make belive plight.

"He was good, and kind. He didn't bargain like everyone else I met. He used that iron sword you know." Her tone turned accusatory. Mab had locked the sword up in the armoury. "Tieran was a centaur. Banished from Arcadia." I knew full well that she could easily lie being half human, but the story sounded so true. There were no glamour swirls around her, she wasn't using her powers to influence my mind.

"What happened?"

"He found me, abandoned as a baby in the wyldwood, quite close to the winter court, ironically enough. He cared for me as I grew up. We never stayed in one place for too long, because he wasn't supposed to be in the nevernever at all." Her voice was so low, I had to crane my head in to listen to the next part.

"On my seventeenth birthday, we passed by a herd of violent saytrs. They took an interest, and things got messy. He died, protecting me. And then, there was an explosion of some sort inside of me, and all of this power flowed into me and I lost it."

"Then what?" Her eyes, so vulnerable before, hardened.

"You know what. I ended up in the winter court, accused of being the summer princess, and have the last thing I have of Tieran's taken away." I felt a shadow of guilt, but then I should have known from the way she reacted when Rowan had kicked the sword aside. With pure and unquenchable fury.

"What's Elysium?"

I answered even though I was sure she knew already.

"A meeting between the two court to renew treaties and such. It happens twice a year."

"Oh. Where is it held?"

"One in Arcadia, and one in Tir Na Nog."

"And the one coming up?" I raised my eyebrow, but replied none the less.

"Tir Na Nog. Of course."

She threw her hand up in the air and turned to me exasperated.

"Why 'of course'? Why am I expected to know all this stuff? Its ridiculous, and I hate it."

She glared sulkily at the trees for a moment, but soon enough the curiosity seeped back into her expression.

"Is it possible to be both? Summer and Winter I mean."

I pondered this for a moment and decided how to answer best.

"Summer and Winter rarely go together, and even if they want to, a threat of banishment from the courts usually dissuades them. But yes, I suppose it's possible. Why do you ask?"

"Well." She began slowly, "It stands to reason that someone from the Summer Court must have seen me do something wintery for them to send Goodfellow to nab the supposed 'Winter Princess' from in the middle of Tir Na Nog."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No." She admitted, "But that doesn't mean it's not true." She yawned widely and stretched her slender arms upwards.

"But just say, theoretically, if one had Summer and Winter, but only learnt to use the Summer, is it possible for a winter glamour to be there? I mean it would explain why I don't consider the court cold, because I'm guessing other Summer fey think it is."

"It would, but so do other things." I said dismissively, though in my head I was already wondering how it could be.

"I'll practice my Winter Glamour tommorow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And the Summer Fey traipsed back into her room, mumbling something about doughnuts and waffles and wanting to punch certain winter princes in the face.


End file.
